


Not So Fast

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter is 21, Prompt Game, Sub Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter tries to go to class and is interjected  by Steve.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Not So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Steve is🥰
> 
> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): “As if I’m letting go of you that easily”

Steve knew his boyfriend had class. He was proud of how well he was doing, how much effort he put into college. Peter was smart and every grade he showed him with that big smile on his face, always so eager to impress, made his heart swell with pride. Even more so at how he lit up at his praise, at being told what a _good boy_ he was for his Daddy. 

But that didn’t mean it wasn’t always tempting, to pull Peter back to bed whenever he had to leave after staying at his place. Steve swore he chose his outfits on purpose, a sure fire way to test his restraint and he… well, he was only a man.

Steve was pouring himself coffee, only dressed in sweats while Peter took a shower and dressed for class. He scratched at his beard, still waking up as he sat down and took a sip. He didn’t pour his boy some, knowing he liked to stop at the cafe on campus that made sweet drinks he loved. It hadn’t been easy but Peter now accepted the _allowance_ he gave with minimal refusals.

“I’m gonna be late,” is the first thing Steve heard, followed by Peter rushing out of the bathroom. 

“Good mornin’ to you too, baby.” Steve’s voice low and rough from lack of use. His teasing smirk didn’t disappear when he saw Peter finally, but it did turn predatory.

Peter’s hair was a mess, his cheeks flushed so pretty, shiny gloss over those sweet lips of his. Seeing that _look_ on Steve’s face had his blush spreading and him backing up, until his back hit the door. 

Steve looked down at him, a finger lifting Peter’s chin and drawing his gaze. “I’ll be late.” He repeated, it came out needy, a whine. 

“Christ, look at you.” Steve ignored him, eyes roaming his body. Peter was wearing short shorts with fishnets underneath and a baby blue sweater. Cute and sexy as hell. 

**“As if I’m going to let go of you that easily.”** He all but growled as he lifted Peter, bringing his legs around his waist and holding him against it. He kissed along his neck, tasting him with his tongue and sucking mark after mark. 

All Peter could do was hold on for dear life, moaning when Steve pressed his hips into his. He was never going to get over his Daddy’s strength and how hot it was, how easy he could lift him up and toss him around. It made him feel wanted and owned, which of course he was.

“But, Daddy… _class,”_ Peter supplied weakly but his legs tightened around Steve and he tilted his neck for more. Steve laughed, squeezing his ass and grinding against him. 

“I’ll drive you, baby boy.” He nipped at his jaw and smirked at Peter with a smug, “I only need ten minutes to thoroughly wreck you, even less to have you just screamin’ _Daddy_.” 

Peter was grateful for Steve holding him up, he was sure his legs would’ve given out otherwise. He kissed Steve’s jaw, nuzzling at his beard and giving him a cheeky smile. “Oh yeah? Think you can do it in eight, tough guy? I have to-”

Peter didn’t get to finish before he yelped, Steve pulling him away from the door and carrying him to his room before tossing him on the bed.

“My poor neighbours,” Steve murmured with a sly grin, crawling over Peter. He whispered in his ear, “Everyones gonna know what a slut you are for me, gettin’ your Daddy’s cock instead of being on time for class.” He pulled him in for a kiss that was possessive and spoke into his lips, “They’ll see it all over that pretty face.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
